little Black Riding Hood
by CKS
Summary: the beginning why we write this story  "uh... it's a script" is our english project -A-" at first, we was given a project which we must make a drama according one of any stories. we get bored when our classmate write the script, so..we create our own X
1. Chapter 1

Hi all!~~ CKS is here~

by the way, this is only a... perfunctory fanfic =A="| and I make this fanfic with my friend, momo

**disclimer: Little red riding Hood is not MINE (of course ) and the characters here are.. not related to Little Red Riding Hood, they are related to our classmate -w-**

**CAUTION! A very crazy fanfic and switched GENDER!**

**btw... SORRY FOR MY BAD GRAMMAR DDX *BOWS***

* * *

><p>once upon a time... <strong>suddenly someone hit a table<strong>

Momo : too formal!

CKS: heh?

Momo: just without once upon a time!

CKS: ugh... fine then =A="|

* * *

><p>There is a little girl named Christina (real name: Christi**, and he is a boy =A="|) who likes to cosplay as a girl (note: HE is a BOY!) with <strong>her<strong> black hood.

Christina: **playing with her barbie dolls **lalalalalala~~

suddenly, someone enter her room

?: hey! Why are you still playing that barbie dolls, and most importanly... THEY ARE MINE! DDX

Christina: no, it's mine! :O

?: ugh... okay then... all the dolls is yours...

Christina: World is mine too!~!~~

?: no it's not =A="|

Christina : it is... -w-

?: nu-uh...

Christina: it is! **attack '?'**

?: HHYYYAAA! **falls down**

then, PRANG! **a vase is broken**

N (you will know who is this later X3) : what happened here? **suddenly came in and see the vase**

Christina + ?: umm...

?: SHE DID IT FIRST!

Christina: no, STEPHANNY DID IT FIRST!

Stephanny: NU-UH... IT'S YOUR FAULT!

Christina: NOT ME, YOUR FAULT!

Stephanny: you!

Christina: YOU!

Stephanny: YOOOUUU!

Christina : Y.O.U!

Stephanny: Y.O.U.U.U!

N: UGH... just stop it YOU TWO!

all: **sudden silence**

Christina: mommym you're so evil **teary eyes**

Stephanny: yes, you're so evil Theodora **already cried**

Theodora (which is... **their mom**): now... I have task for both of you... because you two already do this to the vase **point the broken vase**

Stephanny + Christina: WHAT? not again TTATT

Theodora: first... Christina!

Christina: what is it? =A="|

Theodora: visit your granny house! (easy task huh? =A="|) and Stephanny...

Stephanny: what?~~ **hoping to get good task**

Theodora: go to the market and buy some food for our dinner tonight, as usual!

Stephanny: AGAIN? I DON'T WANT TO GO TO-

Theodora: you wanna deny my request? **killer eyes + smirk**

Stephanny: n...n...n...no... NO! **running towars the market**

Theodora: and how about you Christina? You want to deny my request too? **dark aura**

Christina: of course not mommy! **Instant reply**

Theodora: good girl... ^^ NOW GO AND TAKE THIS! :O **give a full basket of... PEANUTS! X3**

Christina: why peanuts =A="|

Theodora: because... your granny really like peanuts ^^ now go! :O

Christina: ugh... okay then =w="|

So... the little "black" girl, cosplaying herself =A="| (reminder: he is a boy but he is a girl too =A="| wait...WTF? OAO ) and begin walking slowly to her grandma's house.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>CKS: it's really weird you know... =A="|<p>

Momo: no it's not :[

CKS: it... IS?

Momo: say that again and I will kill you **killer eyes**

CKS: =A="|


	2. Chapter 2

For this chapter... i'm so sorry for those who named Vincent **bows** because my classmate names also Vincent QAQ

* * *

><p>~now let's continue~<p>

* * *

><p>Christina: lalalalala~~ <strong>singing<strong>

but suddenly... suddenly... there is something behind the bushes...

Christina: umm... hello?

Then, no answer...

Christina: this getting creepy... isn't it **scared**

uuggghh... I must... check what's behind...the... bushes...

then she check out the bushes... and...

Christina: SSOO CCUUUTTEEE!~~~~ **girly tune**

yeah, she only found cute animals behind the bushes =A="|

but, there is something behind the other bushes (again)

Christina: wwaaa~~~ It must be another cute animals~~

Christina went to check out, then...

Christina: uh... nothing here... don't tell me... GHOST?

Suddenly, Christina feels that someone was patting her shoulder... she look at her shoulder, she found a big hand with many black fur, like her coat.

Christina: who is tha- **turns back and looks behind her**

?: YOU ARE NOW MY DINNER!~~~~

Christina: aa... WTH? **run to the river**

?: you cannot run from me little girl!~~

Christina: watch this! **shot '?' with water gun**

?: nooooooooo... MY BEAUTIFUL BODYYYYYYY!

Christina: (not beautiful at all =A="|) by the way... who are you? =.="|

?: I'm Vincentillia the Godzilla!

* * *

><p><em><span>UNLOCK NEW CHARACTER!<span>_

Vincentillia The Godzilla X3

BACK TO THE STORYY~~

* * *

><p>Christina: Go...Godzilla? =A="|<p>

Vincentillia: yeah... Godzilla =w=

Christina: wanna some? **gives peanuts**

Vincentillia: PEANUTS!~~ **happily receive the peanuts and eats them**

Christina: (TIME TO RUUUNNN~~~~) **runs**

Vincentillia: hey! COME BACK MY DINNER! **angry face**

Christina: h-h-help! DDX

then, suddenly again...

?: I CAME HERE TO SAVE YOU, LITTLE GIRL!

Vincentillia: what on earth... =A="|

Christina: who are... you? =w="|

?: khukhukhukhu... you don't know me?

Vincentillia + Christina: **shakes their head**

?: BOTH OF YOU DON'T KNOW? QAQ

Vincentillia + Christina: **shakes their head again**

?: okay then... AHEM! I am...

* * *

><p>~TO BE CONTINUED~ XP<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter is so short QAQ we all stressed out because we have to many homeworks and stuffs... =A="|<p>

CKS: well... I haven't study well this term =A="|

Momo: ah~ be patient~~

CKS: huhuhuhuhu... **cries**


	3. Chapter 3

Yay another chapter!~~ X3 **very happy**

BTW... this time... sorry for those who named John =A="| really sorry **bows**

OK, let's continue this~ -w-

* * *

><p>?: I am... John... the...<p>

ULTRAMEN! **ultramen's pose**

Christina: ultramen? =A="|

Vincentillia: ugh... I gonna lose... at this point... **whistle**

SUDDENLY... (feed up with word "suddenly) GGGGGRRRRAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

John: w-what's that? -A-

Christina: don't ask me... ask her **point at Vincentillia**

Vincentillia: wait... YOU BOTH DIDN'T KNOW WHO IS THAT?

John + Christina: **shakes their head**

Christina: ow, my neck -A-"| (I have shake my head for 3 times TTATT)

Vincentillia: let me introduce you...MY HUSBAND~~~ 3

John + Christina: H-HUSBAND? OAO?

?: oh honey... **pat Vincentillia** who makes you angry like this? **prince mode: on**

Vincentillia: it's THEM! **point at John and Christina**

Christina: m-me? **point at herself**

? : that's it... **dark aura**

John: uh-oh... ^^"|

?: you both will crushed by me... **very dark aura with smirk**

Christina: I have a bad feeling... =A="|

John: me too =w="|

?: by me... ESTRELINO THE GIANT!

John: R-RUNNNNNNNNNNN! \0W0/ **hold Christina and run**

Christina: can you just defeat him? You're an ultramen right? =A="|

John: umm...in this case... I CAN'T XP

* * *

><p><strong>...silence...<strong>

* * *

><p>Christina: okay then... let's... begin to... RUNNNNNNNNNN! DDX<p>

and then, 5 minutes later...

Christina: ugh... where am I? -A-zzz **wokes up**

uhn? fo...forest..? I get it... it's only a dream

John: **suddenly talk **it's not a dream =A="|

Christina: WHA-? OAO? so... WHERE ARE WE?

John: I don't know... I just fly and found this place...

Christina: HEH? Don't tell me... THIS IS HEAVEN? **slapped**

John: no it's not... =A="| look at the sign! **point to a sign**

Christina: hmm... forest in the sky? what's that suppose to mean? =A="|

John: just look at the ground... **sighs**

Then, Christina see the ground... NO... the CLOUDS...

Christina: WTF? HOW COME? OAO"|

John: I don't know too -w-

Christina: just let me go back to the ground! I hate heights! DDX

John: are you sure? =w=

Christina: YES! I'M 100% SURE!

**poof! **Suddenly, the clouds disappeared...

Christina: n-not li-like t-this... WA-WWAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY! **falling down**

Because of the wind pressure (oh yeah,baby! **slapped**) Christina's skirt flips OAO

John: **see inside the skirt **W-WHAT? YOU'RE A BOYYY?

Christina: I am a boy -w- I haven't mention to you that I was a boy? =A="|

John: **shake his head** I have been fooled by at little BOY! TTATT

Christina: sorry... =w= and by the way... WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA! **keep falling down**

then, THUD!

Christina: ouch... it hurts TAT

John: not for me -3- **still flying**

Christina: ugh... by the way... (again) where's the giant? I thought he was in here somewhere...

John: you wanna be killed? =w=?

Christina: OF COURSE NOT!

John: and you mean by giant is... the godzilla or her husband =A="|

Christina: the giant -3-

John: he's gone -w-"|

Christina: REALLY? **happy face**

John: well... maybe =w="|

Christina: a... =A="|

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>CKS: ah at last!<p>

Momo: hmm... it's good ^w^

CKS : but still... it's weird...

Momo: wanna get killed by me? **dark aura**

CKS: no thank you \(-3-)/


End file.
